


Knowing you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, Creepy, Drama, Eventual Pricefield, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Harassment, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Party, Romance, Skateboarding, Tension, suprise kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine, who loves skating and photographing, was accepted to Blackwell Academy, she quickly became friends with many skateboarders. Until new member joined their "skateboard team" blue hair, tattoo leather, very beautiful. at least Max's options, expect Max had met her before...and there is huge problem Chloe is taken.... Can they be friends???





	Knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're not like story which includes cheating!.

I’m Maxine Caulfield, an eighteen-year-old girl.

I love photography and skateboarding. I have Small tattoos on my shoulder. 

I am living with my parents in Arcadia bay, but right now, I live in a dorm room because they accepted me at Blackwell academy. 

Only I have a roommate; it’s “weird” because I’m used to being alone in my room always.  

We met this morning; she is nice, a little shy like me but I know we can get along well. I’m hoping that we become good friends.  

Now, I’m in my first class answering questions if there is any and writing my notes. While I enjoy being in class, I also look for a break.  

Not quite long after, the bell rings, and our teacher told us about this content “everyday hero.”

As I was walking towards my locker, someone bumped at me.  

"I'm so sorry."  

“No, it’s okay. I’ll help you. I met you this morning."  

“Well, it looks like we share a room. Thank you."  

"I'm Max."  

“Kate” Kate said.  

"Nice to meet you, Kate."  

“You too Max” Kate replied smiling.  

“Will you walk with me?"

“Yeah, I will love to” Kate replied.  

I smiled and picked up my backpack and walk towards the next class.  

This day is moving in a good direction. 

 

 


End file.
